


Cakes, Marshmallows and Dirty Button Downs

by burningbrighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Swearing, also a complete lack of dialogue apart from like two lines, kasamatsus moping and being a bit cynical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3037454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbrighter/pseuds/burningbrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu shouldn't be left alone when its late and he's tired. His brain is not very cooperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes, Marshmallows and Dirty Button Downs

**Author's Note:**

> this is for futurelines on tumblr because she is such an amazing friend. thank you so much for supporting me through my exams and for generally being such a great friend i cannot express how absolutely fabulous and fantastic you are, i cant believe you put up with me. (im sorry i couldn't write anything hinayachi, i promise i will after i read the haikyuu manga)

Kasamatsu sighed and pushed his laptop away from himself. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger between his eyes, trying to relieve the stress from his face. Why does he carry so much stress in his face? Because life, that’s why.

After graduating university Kasamatsu found himself working for a small accounting firm in the city. They didn’t require him to work from the office so he spent most of his time cooped up in his apartment working and doing chores. 

Kasamatsu never expected to live an extravagant life, in fact he expected quite the opposite but he was beginning to doubt how he spent his days. There wasn’t much for him to do apart from work, cooking and cleaning and he could only stand doing these things for so long as he waited for Moriyama to come home.

Kise would occasionally call him up and invite the two of them out but hanging out with the sparkly bastard and his eccentric friends sounded worse than being stuck at home. They were quite a bunch and Kasamatsu had quite enough of them when he was in high school.

Anyways, Kasamatsu couldn’t remember the last time Moriyama and himself had done anything remotely romantic. They started dating in their last year of high school when they met a certain overly nosy blond who just loved to meddle in his upperclassmen’s lives. And after what people dubbed as the honeymoon phase they had pretty much settled into university and their relationship had been dwindling.

Although they had been an established couple for years, Kasamatsu still sometimes caught the other brunet glancing and eyeing girls on the street. He always knew that Moriyama wasn’t gay, bisexual probably and he figured it wouldn’t make a difference but when he looked at those girls Kasamatsu couldn’t help but feel a little pang of jealousy flicker in his chest. It was unreasonable, he knew that but he couldn’t help it.

Kasamatsu grumbled to himself quietly, dropping his head onto the table and clicking his laptop shut, officially giving up on his work for the night. He closed his eyes and forced his muscles to relax, hoping for some relief from his ridiculous internal conflicts. Those financial statements be damned, he would do them later.

He pushed himself to his feet and shuffled over to the sound system and switched on the machine. Guitar strums filled the room and he felt the stress begin to leave his body. Ah, the wonders of music.

He made his way into the kitchen, hoping there was something worthy of satiating his utter boredom in the pantry. The brunet surveyed the contents of his pantry and pulled out a half eaten bag of marshmallows. He grabbed a marshmallow out and stuffed it in his mouth. Wow, it’s the middle of the night and he’s eating marshmallows.

A slip of his hand and he was spilling marshmallows down his shirt. The white powder from the marshmallows danced around his face for a second before settling on his clothes. He picked up the marshmallows on the counter and put them in his mouth. The ones on the ground went in the bin and he patted his shirt down, not bothering to put it in the hamper, it was Moriyama’s shirt anyways. But when did he become such a slob. He’d been letting himself go way too much, this was not the first time this has happened. Or the second time.

Kasamatsu grabbed his bag of marshmallows and settled back into the couch. Screw everyone, he was going to eat his sickeningly sweet puffballs and become one with the couch and that was all he was going to do for the rest of the night.

He didn’t know when he dozed off but when he woke up his neck was stiff and he could hear the jingling of keys from the front entrance, followed by a click and an “I’m home.” Kasamatsu was too tired and dazed to react.

His eyes remained closed as he listened to Moriyama shuffling about, probably putting away his coat and shoes. There was a pause then quick muffled footsteps towards the main area of the apartment.

The lights turned on and the brightness burned the back of his eyes even though they remained closed. A soft ‘oh’ left Moriyama’s lips.

“Yukio, if you were tired you could’ve gone to bed first,” Moriyama said, more to himself than the man ‘sleeping’ before him. His voice was soft yet scratchy, most likely from the night air. It soothed Kasamatsu’s nerves, threatening to lull him back to sleep.

Another click and the music he turned on earlier was gone, silence flooded the apartment. Moriyama’s footsteps drew closer to his boyfriend. Moriyama huffed when he saw just how adorable Kasamatsu was. Now that he was up close he could see the fluttering of his eyelids and his chest rising and falling in long even breaths.

Moriyama bundled Kasamatsu into his arms. Like this, Kasamatsu could feel the heat from the other brunet’s body. He could also smell the scent on his clothes, the sweet scent of…perfume? Now he felt wide awake.

The scent was sickeningly sweet and made Kasamatsu want to kick something. How close do women get to Moriyama to have their perfume rub off on him? How close does Moriyama let these women get? Who are these women and what are their intentions? Or maybe he was imagining things.

Before Kasamatsu could finish his ridiculous train of thoughts he was being placed gently on the bed and getting tucked in. The softness momentarily distracted Kasamatsu until Moriyama’s clothes were off and he had left the room.

The brunet listened from the bed as his boyfriend shut the bathroom door followed closely by the shower turning on. He sat up abruptly, almost getting a painful surge of headrush. He looked around expectantly but not quite sure of what he was expecting.

Kasamatsu found Moriyama’s clothes lying next to him, where the taller brunet would be sleeping after his shower. He picked up the white button down shirt, pulling it close to his face. He wasn’t imagining it, the sweet scent was still there.

He flipped the shirt over in his hands, looking for something, a possible lipstick stain or a piece of hair or _something_. Instead he saw some kind of a stain on the front of the shirt.

The stain looked similarly like the one he made on his shirt yesterday when he was eating cake. Oh my god he seriously needs to stop eating junk food. Cake yesterday and marshmallows today. No wait, he had marshmallows yesterday too, come to think of it he dropped marshmallows all down his shirt yesterday as wel- wait a second.

Flipping the tag by his collar over, Kasamatsu groaned again and slumped back into the bed. Was he freaking stupid?

The water in the bathroom turned off and Kasamatsu jolted. He quickly tossed the shirt back beside him and wrestled the blanket to cover himself again.

Barely a second later, Moriyama returned to the room, clean and ready for bed. He shuffled around for a while longer, rearranging the strewn clothes and drying his hair and also hopefully putting on some damn clothes. Soon Moriyama settled into bed next to Kasamatsu and cuddled up to him.

The smaller brunet felt a kiss being pressed against the side of his head and then the other retreating to snuggle into the pillows. Moriyama shifted for another second before settling, a soft murmur leaving his lips as he did so.

“Good night, Yukio. Love you.”

Of course he does. Kasamatsu wanted to hide even though the room was dark, he could feel his face heating up and along with it a rosy blush. Of course Moriyama loves him and he loves the dickhead too. 

There shouldn’t have been a doubt in his mind and he just felt dumb. And he felt even dumber after reading the tag on Moriyama’s shirt because it wasn’t even Moriyama’s bloody shirt and it wasn’t perfume he smelt on it.

Basically, they are both utter slobs. Slobs in love because apparently shirts are the new dessert plates and wearing shirts that do not belong to themselves but are their boyfriend’s (and have already been worn by said boyfriend) is now a thing.

Who needs fancy dinner dates and big romantic gestures when they can eat sweets whenever they want to, cuddle all night and wear each other’s dirty clothes during the day.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants come yell at me on tumblr (izuki-takao) about headcanons and stuff feel free too, i wanna hear everything.


End file.
